Talk:JSSpecialPage
Documentation clarification & script improvements Please change or clarify import and usage instructions, because script doesn't work that way. Actually, script doesn't work any wikia-way it can be included: neither importjs or importarticles in common/wikia. Fngplg (talk) 20:41, August 16, 2017 (UTC) :"Does not work" does not work. Does that would help any staff member? I think not. Please specify what does not work so I conceive an idea of what's going wrong. Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 20:44, August 16, 2017 (UTC) ::the script trows error "jsspecialpage not defined", when imported through importjs and used in common.js.Fngplg (talk) :::Okay, that gives me an idea of where to look to find out what's going wrong. thank you very much! I see to it that I will fix it. Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 20:57, August 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::actually, i already gave u fully working and fully documented code. for future improvements, pls test ur scripts, at least "side-wide" ones. cuz any error in site-wide script will break some things, particularly ve.Fngplg (talk) :::::actually you gave me code from which you thought it would do what I wanted to achieve with my code. But I thought we have reached a stage whereby we found out that we both missunderstood each other. So your code does not do what I wanted my script to do and I, on the other hand, created a buggy script and maybe an ambiguous documentation. Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 21:22, August 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::update documentation. import and use sections have to be expanded, cuz right now it is nearly impossible to integrate the script site-wide. tell me what i supposed to do to get the script working. it is added to importjs, what is my next step to show to users mine awesome allcoolest special:fngplg page? also, it is matter of one line to make my code to fully mimic original one, without breaking any other things. just noticed. Fngplg (talk) 05:11, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I will do soo! :) Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 06:35, August 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::still no any fixes? may i then fix the script and docs? cuz right now script looks like unmaintained: author is here, but doing nothing to fix, when i can fix it in no time. literally.Fngplg (talk) 17:13, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Please wait a bit. It's not unmaintained. Just because the author leaves short messages in a thread it does not mean that he have time to fix a whole script. I'll do that soon. Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 17:22, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :as i mentioned above, i can do it in no time. is there a reason to keep completely broken script with misleading documentation instead of fixing it, when it can be fixed right now?Fngplg (talk) 17:58, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :i still do not understand how to u use it with importjs (the function just doesn't exists when sitewide common/wikia executes), so i can't write docs about it and u have to do it by urself. also, i'd suggest to use hook, cuz it guarantees existence of page and script itself. there is some additions to the script is; however, the script is fully backward compatible. Fngplg (talk) 20:12, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Duplicate I think this script is a duplicate of CreateSpecialPage, not in code, but in the purpose and functions. They should be merged I guess. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/steven-universe/images/e/e5/Jaspergem15x15.png~~ Doork was 09:25, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :I guess, it works different. My script is for adding a script right where other actions were done (a script file which provided functions and a special page for example) Agent Zuri Profile Message Wall Blog 16:09, August 17, 2017 (UTC)